The invention relates to a two-way stethoscope which permits hearing either direct or amplified sound from the human body.
As stethoscopes used by physicians in examining patients, there are of late, besides usual well-known tubular ones, amplifying stethoscopes which electrically magnify sound. The latter, however, may not clearly transmit sound from a body in places with much electrical noise, for example, in vicinity of a running high frequency sewing machine. Further, necessity may occur to hear the live unamplified sound by reason of diagnostic techniques. The inconvenience with the conventional stethoscopes is that one must prepare the two types of stethoscopes, a usual tubular one and an amplifying one, and changes them in every necessary case.